


FÉG-37 M

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary came with the case containing thing he had ordered her. With the end of 30s coming around the corner, they were going to be welcomed by <i><b>more</b></i> things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FÉG-37 M

_hetalia (c) hidekazu himaruya  
_ the author takes no profit in the making.

.

canon; set in pre-wwii period

#

She found him with an abandoned cigarrette box on the table and the cold coffee beside. He looked like sleeping, but in the truth Gil only contemplated in the way he almost shut his eyes full with no one can disturb.

Erzsi inhaled deeply, closed her eyes for a period of time she thought it was too long, but when she stared back to her partner once again, he was still. She paced closer, with louder clanking sound of her heels she had been trying to make.

“Uhm.” Gil lifted his head, smirking limply. “Hello. ‘Been waiting for you for years.”

“Your economy has just recovered from heavily damaged condition and now you are wasting your coffee and buy the cigarrette only not to lit it even one.”

“I love cold coffee.” Gil shifted closer to the table where she put the case, a medium-sized one, a second ago. His eyes fixed on the brownish surface, his fingers slightly crossed between his open legs.

“Liar.” Erzsi wrinkled her nose, eyes fixated to burn holes into his soul for a moment. Nevertheless, her sight was suddenly full of pity as she spotted the black shade under his eyes. He was no longer the Gil she used to knew, the jerk she normally wanted to throw anything on this world to his face. He was more determined now, indeed, but she didn’t fail to catch another hints though he attempted to conceal them with his trademark smirk. Gil was no longer _das Königreich_ she would willingly fight for.

“What are you waiting for? Just open the case, woman.”

Erzsi clicked her tongue and swiftly clicked the both locks. She let the thing open and turned the case towards his direction. “Is this the model you want it to be?”

Gil pick the semi-automatic gun up and run his fingers on its shining brown grip, then the iron surface, eventually on the carved writing on the slide, _Fémáru-Fegyver-És Gépgyár R.T.37M_. Surprisingly, his smirk faded and no smile was formed after, she miscalculated it.

“So, how?” she repeated the question, only to earn a look from him. She rolled her eyes and took another deep breath. “Gil, does it satisfy you?”

Gil agreed, in another weak nod. “ _Ja_. Your factory did this well. Thank you so much.”

Her eyebrows almost knitted, “You ... don’t like this, do you?”

“ _Nein_. Not like that. I do adore this work. I’ll use this. Oh, pardon me. We, we will.”

“Come on, Gil, I’m too smart to begin with for you to trick me,” she simply concluded with raised voice. She took a seat on the couch with poor armrests with its springs spiked here and there.

“What is your intention on helping me factoring this shit?”

Her eyes went wide as the response for the language he used. “What ....”

“As this will be the cause of more deaths. More souls are to be taken away. What is your intention?” His grip was hard on the body of the gun, his knuckles turned white.

She swallowed the enormous lump in her throat. “To protect.” Erzsi nodded for herself. “To protect the innocent ones out of the battlefields from the devil ones. To protect, Gil.”

“Huh,” Gil snarled, “You are worrying everything too. I’m too smart to begin with for you to trick me.”

“You jerk.” She threw her back to the couch. “There always be another thing as a result, but you won’t regret anything as long as you are sure from the start with your intention.” However, in the end, she was not that good at masking her mixed anger and regret and worry and those concerns were still visible in her eyes fixing on the floor, though she tried hard not to let Gil notice it with pinching the bridge of her nose.

“We are all wrecked by the future. Can’t you see what’s coming?”

Her voice was hoarse. “With the move your leader has been making, yes. I can.”

With their eyes on each other’s and their fingers found the partner’s on the armrest of the old velvet couch he was sitting on, they held on. His fingers wrapped around hers and she took in another comprehension of what was happening, and what would welcome them in the near future. She reciprocated the reluctant touch to his calloused digits, causing him to jerk for a moment until he realized that she shook her head to wave away his bad thoughts. To let him know; that his fear was no longer only his.

It was her as well.

And they were together.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: the prompt was taken from the gun from second world war, FÉG-37 M Pistol, originated in Kingdom of Hungary and had been used by Nazi Germany in WWII also Slovak-Hungarian War, designed in 1937.


End file.
